1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a measurement, reminder and ingredient dispensing system attached with a container, and more specifically relates to an ingredient dispensing system for dispensing an ingredient into a container with ability to communicate data to a communicating device of a user through a communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
Water is crucial for the human being. Every system in the body depends on water. The human body made up of between 55 and 75 percent water, is in need of timely water replenishment. Lack of water can lead to dehydration, a condition that occurs when someone does not have enough water in his/her body to carry on normal functions. Even mild dehydration—as little as a 1 percent to 2 percent loss of the body weight—can exhaust the energy and make a person tired.
Dehydration poses a particular health risk for the very young and the very old. Signs and symptoms of dehydration includes but not limited to excessive thirst, fatigue, headache, dry mouth, little or no urination, muscle weakness, dizziness etc. People seem to carry bottled water everywhere they go. Health practitioners all over the world suggest drinking at least eight glasses of water a day.
There are plenty of other reasons to add supplements to water such as vitamins, minerals, salts, oil etc. The major reasons for drinking water includes maintaining the balance of body fluids, controlling calories, energizing muscles, maintaining skin quality, and helping kidneys.
Further, it is frequently required that the measured amount of supplements is added to a measured amount of the other chemical. Several non-active and active supplements such as medicine, flavors, vitamins, syrup, salts, isotones, food coloring, minerals and nutrients that would be desirable to be added to liquids such as water, juices or other beverages to give the consumer added benefits, particularly those useful for the health of the consumer.
Many foods, medicines, and other substances are often supplied in various forms such as liquid, powder or crystal form and have a limited shelf-life after they have been mixed and stored. Such products are required to be utilized soon after mixing due to various incompatibilities like deterioration, discoloration, interactions and the like. Hence, many beverages are currently sold without the added beneficial ingredients.
In slow release process for better absorption, the ingredients (vitamin) is dispensed into the container and is taken with the fluid over the day. Therefore, there is a need of an ingredient dispensing system for dispensing an ingredient into a container. Further, the ingredient dispensing system receives command from the computing device.